fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarvidurma
|weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}}Sarvidurma are Fanged Beasts somewhat similar to Bulldrome, but are considered to be slightly tougher and hardier than the monster in question. Physiology Sarvidurma's body structure is akin to that of a black rhinoceros, ''but has features to make it threatening enough to deem it as a monster. Its two horns makes up a quarter of its body weight, the first towering over the second with very little effort, but is weighty itself. In addition, it has an armoured shell throughout its back and flanks, but keeps its near-vestigial tail. Its lower legs are also shelled, but its belly is vulnerable. Unlike the animal it is based on, Sarvidurma's armour-shell is indeed black, but its actual skin is light grey. Behaviour Sarvidurma are relatively peaceful when undisturbed. However, they always appear provoked at the sight of a human, so they always attack them. This spawns the collective thought of Sarvidurma being aggressive when they are just acting out of self-defence. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Sarvidurma are relatively low, regardless of where they are, but can still put up quite a fight. Sarvidurma are strictly herbivorous. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Sarvidurma will not attack other monsters unless they are potential predators. Usually, it will try to chase them off by falsely giving the impression that it is about to charge into them. If this doesn't work, Sarvidurma ''will deliberately ram into them the second time. Tracks Sarvidurma do not leave many tracks, but Deep Footprints are a good way to tell one is either close or is a passerby. Specific Locale Interactions Sarvidurma do not wander too far from a viable source of water. When tired, they will also feed on the grass beneath their feet. Special Behaviours Sarvidurma do not have any special behaviours to note. Cutscenes WIP Abilities Sarvidurma's only weapons are its body weight and its horns. Though, unlike Bulldrome, it is not limited to charging and head swings. * Gore - Sarvidurma swings its head and its horn upwards. Does low damage and knocks hunters over. * Swing - Sarvidurma swings itself in a 180-degree turn. Does low damage and knocks hunters over. * Ram - Sarvidurma scrapes its foreleg and runs towards a target. Does moderate damage and throws hunters away. It cannot do this at close range. A low chance to inflict Stun. * Stomp - Sarvidurma raises its forelimbs off the ground, before turning to their target and slamming them down. Deals moderate damage and knocks hunters over. Attacking its belly may cause it to flinch and fall over. This may also inflict Stun. * Kick - Sarvidurma simply swings its hind limb outward. Deals low damage and knocks the hunter over. * U-Turn Charge - High-Rank only. A variation of Ram that has Sarvidurma turn around if it misses. In Rage Mode, Sarvidurma may do this a total of three times. Rage and Tired States Rage State Sarvidurma huffs white smoke and is more susceptible to charging. Tired State Sarvidurma does not charge as often, and is reluctant to attack, more likely to eat or flee the area. Mounts Sarvidurma's back is mounted. It will charge in a figure-8 around the area, similarly to Bulldrome. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy WIP Habitat Range Sarvidurma have only ever been sighted in savanna regions. They don't have any territories, they just linger around a safe spot with water nearby. Ecological Niche Sarvidurma are rather low-ranking animals in the ecosystem, preyed on by most large predators and, if they're unlucky enough, pack-leading monsters such as Great Jaggi. Notable predators include Rathian, Ragilodillos, Sand Barioth and, on top of all, Elder Dragons. Against major predators, they have little to defend themselves with. Biological Adaptations Sarvidurma's horns are curved slightly inward to assist them with goring their enemies, or just merely threatening them. They also have black, armoured shells on top of their light grey, rough yet soft skin, which is to help them against aerial attackers and those who don't have the right amount of force or fang/claw shape to pierce the shell. Behaviour Sarvidurma are often mistaken for aggressive monsters due to their reception to humans. In reality, they are rather docile when unprovoked, going about their lives and actually living peacefully with other herbivores (excluding Rust Duramboros and Diablos) and other fauna that can't pose much of a threat to it. Sarvidurma will form herds when there is young present. On a side note, young Sarvidurma are pure white and lack their horns. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Sarvidurma's horn can be broken. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters As of now, Sarvidurma has no interactions with other monsters. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Interactions with Unique Statuses Sarvidurma can be infected with the Frenzy. It cannot be affected by the Hyper or Tempered States due to low ranking. Frenzy Sarvidurma fights as if enraged. When it actually is enraged, it moves slightly faster and uses Ram more often. Quests Multiplayer Low-Rank Gallery Sarvidurma Icon by FireBall13.png|Sarvidurma's old Icon. (by FireBall13) Notes * Sarvidurma is GoldenDragonIlo's first Fanged Beast. Trivia * Sarvidurma's initial concept was a weak monster, similar to Bulldrome, that appeared in hot climes, but with its own additions to differ. * Sarvidurma was made to inhabit the lesser-used savanna locales alongside Ragilodillos, a monster of FireBall13. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo